Kōsei Shihōin
Kōsei Shihōin (公正院 夜一, kousei shihouin; Jap Lit Translation, "Justice of the City Court,") is the current Head of the Noble Shihōin House of the Five Great Noble Houses of the Seireitei. He's the father of Yoruichi Shihōin, as well as a former member of the legendary War Council that fought back in a brilliant counterattack against the Hollow Forces under the command of Ultharon the Archdemon. Appearance: Kōsei embodies a man in his late 40's, early 50's, though neither of these factors have made him wither or grow old in the manner most normally would think. Being as old as the late Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Kōsei is one of the few entities to age as long as he has without changing in appearance for something. Though his hair and visage is understandably speckled with crow's feat and signs of weathered veterancy, his body is far from hitting its Prime. Retaining a large, robust muscular body with a dominating height of 6ft 6in, Kōsei's body is said to be the envy of many of those who witnessed him in action or when he's purely just doing his routine excercises. He has unique shuriken tattoos on the fronts of his shoulders along with a few scars that have been lucky to have scratched his resilient body. With white hair that is neatly combed back in a splaying manner, matching nicely with his white mustache, goatee, and bushy sharp browline, with striking hazel eyes. His usual Noble Head attire is that of a white cloak similar to that of a Haori, from which he personally has donned occasion to occasion, with a golden color bordered triangle noble hat attire, it usually contrasts to this black long legging slacks, with matching black linen wrap sandals. The most dominating things of his attire is that of the large brass weights around his forearms, doubling both as a form of training his arms to become even stronger as well as surpress his Spiritual Pressure's enormous volumes, not to mention as being durable vambraces. With that, he dons a brass, lion effigy waistline belt that appears similar to that of a pro-wrestler from the world of the living. Personality/Background: Kōsei is a man that abides by the rules and testaments laid down by the Noble Houses, the Gotei 13, and the Central 46 Courts. Having always been stubbornly set in his ways, just like his long-time associate and brother-in-arms from his youthful days, always having been quick to resolve situations by dealing with them with force and not altering his course. However, as he's aged and began raising a family, Kōsei's views have become much more relaxed and bent than before, especially when the Substitute Soul Reaper managed to save them from''' the White War's''' apex. This said, he never harbored a grudge against his daughter for breaking the Central 46 Court's laws saying they are, "A bunch of blind, short-sighted fools who don't know the first thing of upholding laws over the many and the diverse." With this said, he often had pleasant yet short conversations with his daughter whenever she snuck back into the Seireitei for a visit to see how her family is doing. Due to the anonymity of her actions during the acclaimed "Treason" placed upon former 12th Division Captain, Kisuke Urahara and former Kidō Captain, Tessai Tsukabishi, whom he himself had tried to approach the Court to plead their case to be falsified and set up. During the Ultharon War, when word was reached that Kōsei's daughter, Yoruichi, had perished at the hands of the unknown monster, Kōsei immediately barked an order to be left alone and ready the Clan for eventual war when the Gotei 13's forces were diminished below capable means. However, every night, Kōsei would grieve aloud for the death of his daughter, finding himself crying for the first time in centuries, not since the departing words he had from his wife when she also passed away. However, not until after the War Council convened, Kōsei arrived in tow with his nephew and niece in tow, telling them he is ready to bring the full might of the Noble Shihōin House's forces to bear upon the Hollow Forces who serve the bastard who murdered his daughter. Being part of the Shock Troop force in league with the remaining members of the Stealth Force, Kōsei would lead the charge against the enemy, personally storming and massacreing anything standing in his path after the initial surprise bombardment from the other Noble Heads and surviving Captains.... Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Crushing Spiritual Power: Having been said to be one of the few in the same league as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto in sheer Spiritual Power, Kōsei retains immense amounts of Spiritual Energy. However, to keep people within his Estate as well as the rest of the Seireitei from being placed inadvertently into a catatonic state, the Shihōin Head placed special "shackles" onto his arms and waist, allowing him to adjust the level of Spiritual Power he has through thought rather than emotional instinct in the event his temper skyrockets. For this reason, these special inhibitors that were crafted by the Shihōin Clan have been only known to be utilized by he and he alone, due to the quaking sensations his Pressure has often caused, almost utilizing it as a weapon rather than a physically physchological affect on those around him. Due to this, the irrelevency of Kōsei's "Incomplete" Shunkō is apparent as his monstrously dense, vibrant Spiritual Power augments it past a level where the Shunkō would've been had it been completed by any other. This crucial fact, has made Kōsei one of the deadliest, and most undefeated opponents in the history of the Soul Society. Superior Endurance: Due to the abnormally high amount of Spiritual Pressure he exudes as well as high amount of physical aptitude, Kōsei could honestly be one of the few entities to sport a thick skin so strong as to repel or block enemy's weapon, either in Shikai or sealed state. Due to this, Kōsei could be recieving any number of grevious injuries and still fight at a optimum level most Captains wouldn't be able to. Unprecedentedly Superior Hohō Grandmastery: As one of the few entities to have taught most of his children before, during, and after joining the Onmitsukidō Militia or Gotei 13 the Hohō Arts, Kōsei has been said to have one of the few advantages over his rival and brother-in-arms from old as being an exceedingly swift, blindingly fast opponent on the battlefield. For this reason, when Kōsei had launched himself into a battlefield, the speed of his movements had been said to shear body parts and limbs off of less prepared opponents. His swift reaction/timing, agility, and surprisingly limber athletic skills have allowed him to make some of the most unpredictable movements capable of those who employ the techniques within Hohō. He is even testified that Kōsei has memorized and applied all forms of the Onmitsukidō Flash Step Arts to a very lethal capacity. It is said his speed is still unmatched, even to the Modern Gotei 13 and current Onmitsukidō's Commander-In-Chief. Superior Hakuda Grandmastery: Due to the choice of weapon he often utilizes up front, Kōsei often employs his devestatingly large array of techniques, arts, and styles of Hakuda within his knowledge as his most prized forte of combat skills. It is said that he often sparred against the Head Captain, both of the preceding and the current generation, to keep his own skills up while analyzing the current acclaimed strongest. While Kōsei retained immense strength and prowess almost grander than the prior generation's, his strength is narrowly inferior to that of the current one, something he never would admit to anyone other than the Head Captain. Capable of inducing rapid, swift, and graceful movements all in a matter of instances, Kōsei can often make specialists and experts in the field look like they are standing still or are incredibly inferior to his own style of combat. Superior Kidō Grandmastery: While not being forthcoming on utilizing most "basic" spells in the open or in combat, Kōsei's skills in employing devestating combos fluently within each other has been attested during the battlefield, having launched a few spells without gesture or incantation. Keeping the structural integrity of barriers as well as the full strength of most of his attacks, Kōsei employs some of the rumored X-Level techniques at his disposal, having said to have been the fastest and most dangerous practitioner in its said arts. Most of all, his knowledge and skill in the Arts of Shunkō, the technique from which he's been said to have earned his moniker, the Lightning God, from the immense speed and power of his variant of Shunkō. It is told that he was his own teachings that were passed onto Yoruichi, from which she utilized her own format of Shunkō itself. Zanjutsu Mastery: Though one of his most overlooked forms of combat, Kōsei would only don his Zanpakutō when he feels it is "of the utmost requirement," as its power is near comparable to the preceding generation's Head Captain. Still, his power and prowess when utilizing the skills of swordsmanship allow him to contend reasonably with his rival, as well as other Captain-class entities of both senior and veterancy in using such techniques. In sync with his monstrous strength and speed, Kōsei can be a foe worthy to contend with blade in hand, not to mention the powers it alone wields. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakutō: Shōdo Kosenjō (焦土古戦場, shoudo konsenjou; Jap Lit Translation, "Scorched Earth, Ancient Battlefield."): Shōdo Kosenjō's sealed form takes that of a Nodachi, measuring in a blade over 5 1/2 feet in length with a handle that is capable of being held by either of his hands, making it one of the largest known blades in the history of the Soul Society by sealed state alone. Said to be the one of the oldest, and most long-lived Zanpakutō of its kind, Kōsei has rarely ever utilized its purpose to anyone, and could only have been seen by his old rival. Said to be the most powerful Lightning Type Zanpakutō, even preciding the legendary Kirin. Its sealed form takes that of a Nodachi, measuring in a blade over 5 1/2 feet in length with a handle that is capable of being held by either of his hands, making it one of the largest known blades in the history of the Soul Society by sealed state alone. Shikai Form: Unknown Bankai Form: Unknown Category:Shihōin Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):